MegaKabuterimon (Red)
|from=KabuterimonDigimon Adventure, "No Questions, Please" 24 |to=HerculesKabuterimon GranKuwagamonDigimon World DS |java=Takahiro Sakurai |javan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |enva=Jeff Nimoy |envan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |enva2=R. Martin Klein |enva2n=(All-Star Rumble) |partner=Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Kain Bagra ArmyMegaKabuterimon (Red) are only members of the Bagra Army in the English dub. Hot-Blooded Tamer Guy |g1=Kabuterimon-species |s1=MegaKabuterimon (Blue) |n1=(En:) MegaKabutierimon''Digimon Fusion, "Train Of Terror!" 20 |n2=('Ja:) ''AtlarKabuterimon''Digimon Adventure Tri Memorial Book }} '''MegaKabuterimon (Red) is an Insectoid Digimon. It is a Digivolution of Kabuterimon that was discovered within the tropical region of the Net Area. It is almost 1.5-times the size of Kabuterimon, and is quite large among Insectoid Digimon. It is the same species as MegaKabuterimon (Blue), and similarly, the strength of its horn, which is its main weapon, has soared, but this type of MegaKabuterimon seems to have surpassed it in flight ability. Also, muscular tissues have appeared on the base of its forelimbs, so its grappling ability has also improved. With the exception of its survival instincts, its behavior has been observed to consist of protecting the weak, and there are even times when its behavior has appeared knight-like. Attacks *'Horn Buster': Stabs the opponent with its gigantic horn. This attack is also depicted as firing a blast of lightning from its gigantic horn in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, ''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, ''Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. *'Electro Shocker'This attack is named "Repulsor Field" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball from its hands. *'Wild Scratcher'This attack is named "Horn Thruster" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. (Wild Scratch): Scratches with all four arms. *'Ground Circuit' (Power Outage) *'Rhino Charge' *'Lightning Wave' *'Rocket Butt' *'Body Blow' *'Super Charge' *'Super Electric Strike' Design MegaKabuterimon (Red) is designed around a . It is a bipedal Digimon with four arms. Its head is eyeless and has a skull helmet with a large horn that forks at the tip. Its shell consists of fused with a green crystal ball at the base. It is red in coloration with blue hands and feet. Its torso and pelvis are skeletal in appearance. It has a blue stinger on its pelvis. Etymologies ;AtlurKabuterimon (Red) (アトラーカブテリモン （赤）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. Some media leave out the "(Red)" or format it without parentheses. *(Ja:) |アトラー大兜|Atoraa Ō-Kabuto}}. *(Ja:) |甲虫|Kabutomushi}}. *(Ja:) |赤|Aka}}. ;MegaKabuterimon (Red) Name use in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and most American English media. Some media leave out the "(Red)". * . *(Ja:) |甲虫|Kabutomushi}}. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Frontier Some MegaKabuterimon are at the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Fusion Some MegaKabuterimon are residents of the Jungle Zone. Their appearances intimidate the Fusion Fighters, but they continue on without incident. In the Japanese version, other MegaKabuterimon are also protectors of 's Hidden Sanctuary in the Jungle Zone. destroys them when he invades that sanctuary in search of the Code Crown as well as the Zone's Guardian Digimon. Digimon Next MegaKabuterimon resided in the North Forest, where he guarded the Plant/Insect DigiMemory. Shou and Peckmon attacked him to gain the DigiMemory, and he was killed by . His horn was shown to Barbamon as proof. Digimon World Digital Card Battle The MegaKabuterimon card is #079 and is an Ultimate level Nature-type card with 1480 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Horn Buster": inflicts 700 damage. * "Electro Shocker": inflicts 400 damage. * "Wild Scratcher": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attack. It has no support effect. Digimon World 3 MegaKabuterimon (Red) is only available as a Green Ultimate Card with 33/36. Digimon World Re:Digitize MegaKabuterimon digivolves from Birdramon, Garurumon, and Kabuterimon, and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MegaKabuterimon digivovles from Kabuterimon, Sunflowmon, and Birdramon, and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon and Magnamon If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A MegaKabuterimon (Red) in Infinite Cauldron Layer 05 is friends with Stingmon and the duo conversed over DigiMail, however one day MegaKabuterimon stopped replying, so Stingmon asks the to deliver a letter to MegaKabuterimon. MegaKabuterimon had found its way to the Infinite Caludron, an area in which DigiMail doesn't work, and after reading the letter from Stingmon is brought to tears and abandons its exploration of the Cauldron so that it could reunite with Stingmon in the City. MegaKabuterimon joins the research hall and increases the Hero's partner Digimon's mood once per day. MegaKabuterimon (Red) is a Air Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Kabuterimon, Stingmon, RedVeedramon, and RedVegiemon, and can digivolve into HerculesKabuterimon, ChaosGallantmon, and Craniamon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS MegaKabuterimon (Red) digivolves from Kabuterimon, and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. A MegaKabuterimon (Red) is one of Kain's Digimon. He attempts to use it to intimidate the at Training Peak alongside and her Dragomon, but and his Cyberdramon defeat all of them. Later, at Chrome Mine, Kain reaches the Data Core, an item that can increase a Digimon's power immensely, and gives it to his MegaKabuterimon. It digivolves into GranKuwagamon but ceases to know its Tamer and begins to rampage. Kain flees, but protects Tomomi from GranKuwagamon, who eventually dies from its inability to handle the power. The Protagonist receives MegaKabuterimon (Red)'s data after obtaining 25000 tamer points, though its name is spelled "AKabuterimon". Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MegaKabuterimon (Red) is #220, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 238 HP, 227 MP, 135 Attack, 121 Defense, 116 Spirit, 94 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and ThunderSign4 traits. MegaKabuterimon (Red) digivolves from Kabuterimon. In order to digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Red), your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 80% friendship and 170 spirit. MegaKabuterimon (Red) can also DNA digivolve from any two of Drimogemon, KnightChessmon (White), and Stingmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 32, with 200 defense, and 190 spirit. MegaKabuterimon (Red) can DNA digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon with Okuwamon. MegaKabuterimon (Red) can be hatched from the Jungle Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MegaKabuterimon is #144, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Guard, Health 200%, and Digimon Professor traits. It dwells in the Resister Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MegaKabuterimon or the Spirit of Thunder. MegaKabuterimon digivolves from Kabuterimon and can digivolve into HerculesKabuterimon or AncientBeetlemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MegaKabuterimon, your Digimon must be at least level 31 with 100 defense and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived MegaKabuterimon. It can be hatched from the Bug DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MegaKabuterimon DigiFuses to HerculesKabuterimon with Okuwamon and Kongoumon, to Magnadramon with Angewomon, Kyukimon, and Airdramon, to AncientBeetlemon with Okuwamon, SkullScorpionmon, and Flymon, and to VenomMyotismon with Myotismon, Dragomon, and ExTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MegaKabuterimon is a Plant Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Kabuterimon, Vegiemon, and Waspmon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Magnadramon. Its special attack is Horn Buster and its support skill is Numbing waves which prevents paralysis. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MegaKabuterimon is #141 and is a Plant Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Kabuterimon, Vegiemon, and Waspmon and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Magnadramon. Its special attack is Horn Buster and its support skill is Numbing waves which prevents paralysis. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Battle MegaKabuterimon digivolves from Kabuterimon and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon or to TyrantKabuterimon through card digivolution. Digimon Masters MegaKabuterimon digivolves from Kabuterimon and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon Heroes! AtlurKabuterimon digivolves from Kabuterimon and can digivolve to HerakleKabuterimon, as well as a more powerful version of itself, which then can digivolve to TyrantKabuterimon. Digimon Soul Chaser MegaKabuterimon digivolves from Kabuterimon and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon Links MegaKabuterimon digivolves from Kabuterimon, Vegiemon, and Waspmon, and can digivolve to GranKuwagamon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Magnadramon. Digimon ReArise MegaKabuterimon digivolves from Kabuterimon and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon or nothing. Notes and References